


Confiable

by PrinceBSlocked



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Greg is a Good Boyfriend, Greg playing rugby, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Si hay algo de lo que Mycroft puede estar seguro es de la fidelidad de su novio.





	Confiable

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre “fictober 2018!” del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> La palabra de este día es: Fiel.

Desde las gradas Mycroft observaba a su novio que acaba de salir de los vestidores, recién bañado vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, playera de Led Zeppelin y la mochila con su uniforme del equipo de rugby colgando del hombro, estaba platicando con tres chicas que se habían plantado afuera de los vestidores apenas terminó el partido; sus admiradoras, reconoció Mycroft. Su novio era el pateador y jugador estrella de los dragones rojos, el equipo de rugby de su escuela.

 

Greg además de ser un excelente deportista, era también amable, educado, estudioso, inteligente y muy atractivo, por lo que era lógico que hubieran muchos hombres y mujeres que lo admiraran, pero Mycroft no tenía nada de que preocuparse, su novio era la persona más confiable que el pelirrojo hubiera conocido jamás, no importaba lo mucho que alguien coqueteara con él, Greg  siempre dejaba muy en claro que no estaba interesado y que se encontraba ya en una relación.  

 

Greg sonreía con amabilidad y asentía con la cabeza, Mycroft pudo notar que aunque al parecer estaba agradeciendo algunos cumplidos recibidos también estaba empezando a desesperarse, el pelirrojo sonrió para sus adentros al saber que no importaba que tan mal trataran de atraer la atención de su novio, éste lo único que quería era alejarse de ellas para encontrarse con él.

 

Habían pasado aproximadamente tres minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para que Greg dejara de prestar, la ya de por si poca atención a las tres chicas, y comenzara a buscar a Mycroft con la mirada.

 

Y ahí estaba, Greg escudriñando el área de gradas, una deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mycroft.

 

 _“Mi Greg, mi chico fiel”_ pensó Mycroft.

 

De forma apresurada Greg se disculpo de las chicas con las que estaba platicando, se despidió de ellas y prácticamente salió corriendo para acercarse a Mycroft, quien se levanto del lugar en el que estaba sentado y con paso veloz acortó la distancia entre ellos.

 

Greg abrazó con fuerza a Mycroft besándolo como si no lo hubiera visto en meses, siendo que un día antes habían cenado juntos.

 

—Estuviste extraordinario –dijo Mycroft entre besos.

 

—¿En serio? –contestó sonriendo Greg– fallé dos conversiones Mycroft.

 

—¿De verdad? No me di cuenta, yo solo noté lo sexy que te veías con tu uniforme de rugby.

 

—Bueno pues yo estaba distraído pensando en mi sexy novio que me estaba observando desde las gradas –contestó Greg entre risas y besos.

 

Después de unos minutos y darse cuenta de que eran los únicos que quedaban en el lugar decidieron que era hora de irse, Greg tomó a Mycroft de la mano y caminaron en dirección al estacionamiento, este último sintió que su corazón se derretía cuando notó lo orgulloso que Greg se sentía por ir con él de la mano.

 

Algunos chicos y chicas que se encontraban afuera de sus autos los observaban con curiosidad, otros tantos con resentimiento, pero a Mycroft no podía importarle menos, porque iba de la mano de un maravilloso hombre que pese a sus defectos lo amaba y de quien él mismo estaba perdidamente enamorado.

 

Ambos se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa boba y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios antes de subirse en el carro de Greg, demostrando a todos los que aún estaban viendo, lo mucho que se amaban.

 


End file.
